


信寄到世界尽头

by Phytin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: 日记。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 4:11,27th Nov,2019

我想要陨石撞击地球，想要所有时间停留在一瞬然后再不流转，想要闭上眼睛不必睁开，其他人都在黑暗以外，我不需要和他们说话。再没有被错误的事毁掉的一整个季节，没有被停留的地铁耽误的梦。我想要嘈杂声安静下去，我想要睡着，我想要明天永远不会来。  
我想要一个死亡，跟随无尽的休止符号。 


	2. 05:40,2nd April,2019

昨晚做了个梦。是要去见卡洛斯之前的早上，我又和他们吵起来了。忘了为什么也忘了怎么吵的，我记得我尖叫然后渴望我的刀就在我身边。


	3. 03:17,23rd Nov,2019

我说我想恋爱，因为我没有恋爱过。我告诉所有人如果我喜欢上谁，我会给他写情书。长的短的夹杂不同的明信片装在不同的信封，不一定就会给他，可能只是自己写来玩。朋友说我要是恋爱一定很恋爱脑。很多朋友都觉得我会是恋爱脑。我隐隐约约也预感到，只是觉得自己恋爱不了。以前看三体时候也学着试图构建出一个男友，但在我们两人如何相遇这里遇到了无法逾越的瓶颈。没人知道两个社恐要如何交流，我们一辈子也不会认识彼此。  
我撞到头。在不同的地方：打开的柜门，过于低矮的悬架，以及厨房的抽油烟机。最近一次撞在尖锐直角上，当时很俗套地看到了星星，甚至一下子反应不过来发生了什么。痛都是其次。我给朋友发消息说我甚至没有男朋友，而朋友和我道晚安。  
我说我不想恋爱了，因为我看到讯息。地铁上面目模糊的刺青男是意料之外。

我说为什么我总遇到这样的人，朋友说没关系，反正他也不值得你的情书。


	4. 22:13，26th Nov,2019

不喜欢的香水用来做空气清新剂，喜欢的香水就一遍一遍往身上喷。我总闻不到自己身上的香味，也许是我自己的问题。但总能闻到房间里过甜过腻的气味。  
我不喜欢这样。  
我不喜欢一切。


	5. 02:38,22nd Nov

社交总是让我不适应。陪朋友去看她的flatmate打碟，她说是因为她也害怕社交，而我某种程度上已经成为他们flat的一员，起因是万圣节那天一起听了北极猴，还有车座。后来我就喜欢去她的厨房，她有齐全的佐料，虽然我们都不擅长做饭。  
晚上的伦敦又冷又浪漫，树影和灯影都是雾蒙蒙的橙黄色，音乐声像从平行宇宙传来的。  
我和朋友差点睡着之后溜去另外的bar喝酒，然后在露天的空地上，我放gorillaz。我朋友不听摇滚这一类的东西，她就跳舞。我唱。  
我们还要酒精，更多的，无穷无尽的酒精才能把我们从清醒里解救出来。但是伦敦的超市11点以后就不再出售酒，而我和她都没有带上brp。


	6. winter wonderland

海德公园这时候浪漫得刺骨。不是China town那种人气感，而是昏昏沉沉冷冷清清的，winter wonderland一派彩色霓虹灯火通明，而一条路之隔，鸟雀在暮光笼罩的灰暗湖面上略过，鸭子沉闷地划水。  
海德公园的晚上适合开无数个关于保研的笑话，我是说，如果你明白我在说什么的话。  
我看到鬼屋就想去，朋友不喜欢，但她说我们去吧，你今天心情不好。她真的是好得有点过头，其实我当时也许没有那么想去鬼屋的，只是因为她不喜欢才叫得起劲。而那个鬼屋粗制滥造到令人瞠目结舌。她中肯地说已经比她想得稍微好一点了，况且十二磅已经花掉，这时候再后悔也没用。于是我们剩下的时间就在这里打转，像妖怪一样吸取别人的快乐气息。中途她想起来说我们要不要拍一张，但镜头里我俩表情不像是快乐游客，更像是要拆了这里，最后也放弃了。这时候我听到他们在放disco 2000，我说不对啊jarvis，it's almost 2020 now。20 years，20。fucking years。我朋友说你每次在街上都像一个人形自走听歌识曲APP，我想了想好像也对，而且是不太智能的那一种。  
我们走了很远的路只为了去tottenham吃一份shake shack，但他们家的芝士薯条值得一切跋涉。我们与其说吃饱了不如说喝啤酒饱了。我们看到流浪汉免费拿了食物，开始畅想以后要流浪在shake shack门口，每天享用无限量的cheese fries。  
我的手机这时候没电了，而她的手机昨天就已经用完了流量，于是我们两个与世界失去联系的人又开起保研玩笑。不过这里靠近China town，能不能保研已经说不准的。  
但我们永远可以拨999，她和我说。


	7. 10:39,28th Nov,2019

每次whatsapp一有消息弹出来我就能看到他发的最后一条消息，他说good morning，而我不想已读不回，所以它就会一直弹出来提醒我。他没有再发消息应该是知道我不想再继续聊下去，但我还是痛恨他。

有时候我真的不知道自己是怎么回事。为什么我是这么一个烂人，为什么我还要生活下去。以前我还会觉得有很多事情很想做，现在反而能过的全然接受死亡在任何一个时间到来。即使很多事情依然没有做过，好像其实也没有多少遗憾。我还以为来英国以后我的情绪好了很多，但再次发作后比以往任何一次都更加完蛋，因为我感受不到任何牵扯我的理由了。  
朋友说她怕死因为不想死得太丑，我说只有活人才在意这些，死了不过就是物体了。我好像不在乎。以前会在意很多很多东西，现在好像都没关系了。  
我也许应该在这里也买一把刀。


	8. 3:43,30th Nov.

实验是今天最糟糕的部分。不过牢骚做完实验后已经发了很多，反而现在不想谈起了。离开实验室就被告知London bridge出了大事，不过可能因为我来伦敦这么就还没去那边附近，所以没什么实感。生活还是一样继续，我要在黑夜坐地铁回到墓地旁的宿舍，但不是今晚。怎么说今天也是黑五，总得出来逛逛。其实是别人约出来，但是也买了挺多。昨天有朋友和我说和我出来吃饭最打发时间，我开玩笑说什么叫最打发时间，结果她又说，那么是最快乐的打发时间的方法，我反而不知道说什么了。

我和朋友在吃晚饭的时候听到别的朋友说牛津街也出了事，这时候才稍微有一点实感，因为我们本打算去牛津街的。但说实在的这对我的打击还不如终于推不掉和warden的meeting大。回去的路上我和朋友讲，我真的很害怕。她知道我在社交方面有多一塌糊涂。我告诉她我打算写一张纸，到时候meeting时直接让他看。开头第一句就是我socially disabled，无法与陌生人正常沟通。朋友讲我可能是warden短暂人生中见过最奇怪的人，我说没有办法啊，如果硬要逼我说话，我也可能杀了他。杀了他都比说话容易。

她说我明白伦敦桥那个人的感觉了，我说是啊，我也早就明白了。


	9. 03:49,2nd December

今天晚上我失眠了，不由自主想到很多以前的事情。  
虽然说我现在也好不到哪里去，但我的高一下学期和整个高二，以及高三的上学期，回想起来，简直像是疯了一样。  
印象最深的几件事，一件是高一下学期时我和我同桌的事。我一开始很喜欢她的，因为她说话很搞笑。我甚至记不得是为什么我生她气了。我以前从来不这样的，我几乎没有对别人发过火。但那段时间我总是会被一些小事点燃。不过现在想起来也不后悔发火。我到现在也不会忘记有一次我上课时情绪突然不好了，找她借圆规，然后开始在手臂上划口子。我没想过要刻意不让人发现，但她什么也没说。甚至没有哪怕一点点在意我的情绪，我就那样被当做透明人无视了。我当时觉得啊我真的很蠢。我当时真的很喜欢她的，可是她好像根本不在乎我。那时候没有发火，但委屈就已经在积攒了。  
我真的忘记是什么原因了，但我记得我讲了那我们绝交吧。她也没表现出哪怕一点点伤心，平淡地接受了。那时候我想，原来她真的不喜欢我。我真的崩溃了很长一段时间。我和她交友圈子算是比较重叠，这之后应该还发生了不少事。具体我全都忘了，但一说起那段时间，难过就总要反刍回来，梗得我嗓子痛。哪怕是我高一下学期要转学，我请大家帮我写明信片。我不会忘记她写了一句，虽然你这段时间很让我不爽，但是毕竟要走了。我不知道为什么我还要留着那张明信片。  
我以前真的自卑到极点。我觉得我又丑又胖又笨，人也无趣，也没有人会喜欢我。我以前真的很小心翼翼地看待那些喜欢我的朋友们。  
这件事以后我就算是彻底疯了。高二我去香港考试时候，高一的一个朋友发空间说有没有办法尽快拿到毕业证（因为她要去日本）。那时候我留言说做梦吧。我是开玩笑，不过我的玩笑一贯不好笑。那段时间我精神状态也不好，考试压力特别大，第二天早上醒来去考场前看到她分享给我一个B站视频，标题是ky朋友之类的。我的大脑整个爆炸了。我不知道怎么用语言描述。我在她面前一直是很自卑的。我的这个朋友又瘦又美，家境好还聪明，也讨人喜欢，几乎就是我的反面。我的脑子几乎已经没法运作了，给她的QQ发了一大长串话之后删掉了她的QQ和微信。不过她真的很好很好，后来又申请加我好友，也给我发了很多话。可我知道这件事没法过去了。我不知道在她能不能忘记，但我没法忘掉。我总记住我是一个冲动易怒的人，是个ky。太难过了，整个世界没人喜欢你。2018年二月我在伦敦旅游，最后一夜在酒店旅馆的浴缸哭了一晚上。我现在也在掉眼泪。人原来是可以那么难过的。  
可是我也总记得一件事。我社恐严重，而且轻微恐男，几乎没法和男生不紧张地交流。那时候我高一，情绪崩溃，不过毕竟也没在学校里哭过。我不记得为什么，那天晚上放学是一个男生和我一起走的。我不记得我为什么没和我的女性朋友一起走了。我们走到校门口要分开之前，他和我说，要开心哦。我不知道他说这句话的原因。也许只是出于礼貌，可我当时差点就要在那么多人的校门口哭出来了。当时非常谢谢你，现在也是。虽然他可能自己都不记得自己说了什么了，可那对我很重要。  
这篇日记写得乱七八糟，可能因为凌晨了脑子不太好使，加上想起这些事让我情绪管理又失控了。我不想再哭了，明早眼睛要肿。  
我现在想想也觉得孤独。因为这些事情还没过去。小学的事我现在倒是可以笑着和别人说出来了，但这些事不行，哪怕是自己一个人偷偷摸摸想起来也觉得痛苦到没办法呼吸。和别人说又太矫情，况且我没有可以谈论这些的对象。直到现在我还是敏感，还是害怕别人没我想的那样喜欢我。而这种事说出去真的很傻。  
不要哭了。睡吧。明早醒来也不会变得更好，但至少是新的一天了。


	10. 00:26,3rd,Dec.

夜里的事白天想起来就平淡了。  
早上醒来眼睛没有肿，下午化完妆和朋友去Chinatown吃饭。eastbound在这个点怪异地居然有不少乘客，一直到tottenham我们都没有等到座位，不过也没什么关系。朋友戴了她昨天和我说的在vw买的土星耳环，走去地铁站的路上在夜色里发光。  
我们决定即使今天排队也要吃那家便宜日料，但其实倒没有排队。sparkling sake很好喝。吃完饭我们说要不然逛逛，不然白瞎了化的妆。于是两个人开始在伦敦很冷的街上乱走，倒是发现了之前没看过的集市。是个很小的集市，大家都聚在酒吧喝酒。我们俩觉得很冷，可能因为都穿得太少，于是决定去找有巧克力喷泉的铺子喝热巧，但被五磅一杯吓退了。好在离开集市立刻就出现了一家costa。然后我们坐下，在那里聊了两小时天。  
并喝完了巨大杯巧克力。


	11. 12:47,5th Dec

自上次实验室之后简直没法再想到实验室三个字，但不想也没用，今天下午还是得去。我在地铁上给所有人发消息：我不想做实验，我想坐飞机回家。上次实验时我partner和我讲她以前还想一直在实验室工作，但现在她已经崩溃了。我想谁不是呢，换在三个月前告诉我我现在看到lab这三个字母就要经历panic，我恐怕自己都不信。  
没信号的时候我靠着地铁栏杆发呆，想起来最早以前除了想当超级英雄和超级富二代以外，还想过要当一个作者。但是后来放弃了因为我不是写东西这块料。现在学的东西以前完全没想过会学，不过也还好。现在最大幻想依然是当超级富二代，我是懒鬼，只想坐拥无数家产然后在家霍霍，当个游手好闲二世祖。  
为什么circle line还不来，站台上真的很冷。


	12. 03:30,9th dec.

kill yourself in your dream but not in the reality


	13. 03:36,9th Dec.

今晚又睡不着，想起很多很多事情。冬天真正地来了，伦敦的风大得要命，尤其是晚上，一切都安静时，风拍着窗户的声音就尤其明显。这时候会觉得非常、非常寂寞。  
我遇到了一些不好的朋友，可我自己也是个坏朋友。我自己也感到抱歉，可是我确实不知道怎么再继续下去了。  
如果你在看的话——虽然我认为你不太有可能会特意来翻看我的ao3。但是如果你在看的话，对不起。我也不知道。我希望你不要看到。某种意义上说我希望你认为我死了，并稍稍为之感到开心，但这是我自私的想法。我不知道你会怎么想，但我猜那段时间一定很不好过。我很抱歉。我不擅长这些。  
我不擅长维持一段亲密关系，就像我之前和你说过，我和我最好的朋友都不会每天发消息。但这不是原因。我也不知道我为什么突然开始不回复你的消息。我不能说没有厌倦的原因——你看，我就是这样一个人。还有胆怯吧，还有无力感。和你说话时我总能意识到自己多么没用，而我，很不好意思地说，我是世界上最恨自己却又最爱自己的人。我不想让自己感觉没用。说出来也没那么难，我就是这么一个自私透顶的人。我说过很多遍我不值得你对我这么好，我全都是认真的。现在你应该全明白了。我真的很抱歉，但是我没法再回复你的消息。时间越久就越不敢。我希望等我鼓起勇气回复你的那天发现你已经删除我的好友了。  
我不知道怎么描述自己。我很容易对某件事产生热情然后又厌倦，也很难与某人产生不可分的感情。我做决定时优柔寡断，放弃选择时却干脆利落。我对一切事情的解决方案都是逃避。假装没有看到，假装没有发生过，假装我是不存在的，假装其他人是不存在的，假装下一秒世界迎来结局，而我永远不用承担后果。我总是这样。


	14. 00:24,10th Dec

🌟⭐🌙🌟⚡💥✨☀☔🌕


	15. 02:23,10th Dec.

😴😴😴😴😴💤💤💤💤💤


	16. 12:38,18th december

你有时候会想过去的三个月是不是只是一场梦。飞机上短暂的十一个小时是一个漫长的清醒过程，落地的瞬间梦里的事情都变得模糊不清。  
但好像也没什么是真实的。哪里都是一个样子，好在这样也不需要时间去适应。  
有很多话没到声带就被忘掉了，不过也没重要到一定需要被有声音地念出，或者是被记住。  
很多事情。很多、很多事情。好像比心脏还重要，好像又比冬天呼出的白气还飘忽。说不清楚，一切都是朦朦胧胧的，也许不过是一个很长很长的白日梦。


	17. 15th March，2019

想和他在夜晚的林荫道路上奔跑，月影穿过树叶落到他眼睛里，比公园草坪上沾了露水的碎玻璃还要亮。想要听他无穷无尽地念诗，或者说话，无论是什么内容。想要用手指划过他刚刚修剪过的指甲。想要看他笑，然后和他一起笑。想要感受到他的体温，和衣领上洗衣皂味道。想坐在他车子的副驾驶，他在公路上没有方向地开。想和他唱完全世界所有的好歌和烂歌。会有这样的感觉。


	18. Chapter 18

🔒🔒🔒🔒🔒❤❤✨✨✨


	19. 00:18,25th Dec.

🔒我手动锁上啦  
为什么ao3不可以删除章节  
还是我不会


	20. 01:56,dec,28th

想了很久，还是决定删除所有我为你写的句子。  
这不是因为我不喜欢你了，而是因为我太喜欢你了。  
我的一切其他情感都可以任人阅读，唯独你不可以。你是独一份的，只为你也只能为你。


	21. 01:46,20th January

这一次回英国后我开始持续性地失眠。困得像是被人用砖头在脑袋上狠狠拍了一下，但又清醒得可恨。白天夜里一样睡不着。脑子里很乱，纠纠缠缠一团，什么都理不出来。也没想什么，什么都没想到，漫无目的地清醒，比失眠后自怨自艾还要难捱。  
今天我不想空空荡荡地失眠，我就要点开灯想一些让我很难过的事。  
因为好像也没有什么开心的事可以用作反刍，可伤心总有那么多。  
我其实也不想这样。我想睡着，明天要早早起床，新学期的第一节早九，是个新的开始。但从宿舍到学校四十分钟的路程在夜里想起来是那么远，远到像是永远也走不完，于是可能连迈出一步的勇气也要丧失。但是我还是要一个人出门走上这一截路，因为我很久以前的错误决定，而我正在付出代价。  
我不是没有后悔过。虽然我表面上对很多人这样说。但是我每时每刻每分每秒都在后悔。我的每个决定都是错的，一步一步误入歧途，成了现在的我。我想要把自己打碎，混上新的，更好的碎片拼凑出一个崭新的人。我每时每刻每分每秒都在想。我想回到原点，我想洗刷我的存在。  
我痛恨自己。为什么我不能像其他正常人一样社交，一样快乐，一样生活。为什么我要恐惧一切不熟悉的人，把自己包裹在被保护的空气里，固执得让我想要揍上一拳。我希望被包围着的人从来不围绕我，我不希望喜欢的人挥之不去。我也想像其他任何人一样社交，但我永远困在停滞的脚步和紧闭的嘴唇间。  
我很难过。我孤单得让我疼痛，可我却不愿也不敢打破我的笼子。  
我，  
我……  
我。


	22. 02:03,20th January

我身边朋友的生活都在逐渐步入正轨，而我回到原点，又在晚上找出了我很久没有用过的刀。  
晚安。


	23. 16:31,20th January

我的生活是单调的、直线性的平铺直叙。


	24. 无聊问答

1.有喜欢的人吗：有的，很喜欢  
2.喜欢可乐还是牛奶：可乐  
3.喜欢啤酒还是鸡尾酒：鸡尾酒，度数越高越喜欢，shots更好  
4.密码里有别人的生日吗：全部都是  
5.酸奶还是牛奶：酸奶  
7.喜欢草莓味吗：喜欢味道但不喜欢吃  
8.衣服多还是裤子多：还是衣服更多  
9.身边有能信任的人吗：我很容易相信别人  
10.有人喜欢你吗：我不希望不喜欢的人喜欢我  
11.爱哭吗：有时候很爱哭，有时候很铁石心肠，看那段时间状态吧  
12.最喜欢的植物：好像没有  
13.爱吃醋吗：非常  
14.喜欢自拍吗：看心情  
15.敢不敢吻你喜欢的人：虽然很想说如果对方也愿意的话我当然，但是，实话实说，不敢的  
16.喜欢QQ还是微信：都不是特别喜欢，不喜欢任何形式社交，包括社交软件  
17.心事多吗：大概算得上是很多  
18.喜欢现在还是以前：很难说，可能是现在。虽然现在也不怎么好，但是以前太糟了，我甚至回溯不到一个我觉得快乐的时候。现在再怎么说也开心一点点了，我很珍惜  
19.上次哭是什么时候：去年某次失眠的时候  
20.情敌偶然落水正好经过你会：如果我喜欢的人喜欢她，我会救她，因为我希望我喜欢的人能开心。如果我喜欢的人不喜欢她，就更没必要不救她。  
21.经常晚睡吗：嗯。


	25. 5th February,00:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ocean washed over your grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve found your holy grail，I could give you what you want.  
> I could give you what you deserve，  
> I could sing another song，  
> I could make that hammer swerve。  
> If the music has forsaken you，  
> Roll the stone over the grave，Or stare into the face，Of whatever it is that’s facing you.  
> And if the levee breaks，You’ll find out what it is that’s replacing you，  
> And when the mirror breaks，I wouldn’t miss it for the world。 
> 
> 分享Car Seat Headrest的单曲《Famous Prophets (Stars)》

上一次听车座还是去年。晚上不知道该做什么，lab report还没开始做，也不想打开电脑。什么都不想做，不想喜欢不想思考不想醒着也不想睡。我没想到要特意去听车座，契机有一点忘了，但我意识到时已经又在听twin fantasy。我之前和朋友说我更喜欢mirror to mirror那个版本，虽然大家都说它制作粗糙。但我也不是很懂这些，我只是听。那张专，以及teens of style，陪我度过了很多很多难熬的时刻，伴随着很多很多的泪水以及可能出现的血。mirror to mirror那时，整张专都嘈嘈杂杂，浑浊得不行，可是总让我更难过。  
但我现在总不想说那些。说我变得更好了倒也没有，只是我现在想要变得开心了。我很努力地去试，尽力去忘掉曾经的很多事情，除了在某些失眠的夜里记忆回笼，好像也颇有成效。我甚至在学着脱敏，慢慢去揭开过去的伤口。如果有一天我可以全都和别人说出来，我应该就是真的痊愈了，但在那之前，我还有很长，很长一段路要走。  
我有在整理自己的心情。很长一段时间以来我写不出东西了。很久以前我在lof说过一些很情绪的话，但是不全是错的。我的写作全是情绪驱动，每当我很伤心时我就会写。最近我不写了，但是还是有点怀念。我看我以前发新文时候很快有人给我点赞，我不知道是不是因为subscribe了我。如果是的话，很长一段时间以来会为ao3发来的奇怪更新邮件感到困扰吧。真不好意思。我在尝试了，也许还需要一点时间，也许会很快。  
一切都要变好。一切都会好的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love never fails.  
> But where there are prophecies, they will cease;  
> where there are tongues, they will be stilled;  
> where there is knowledge, it will pass away.  
> For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears.  
> For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face。 
> 
> 分享Car Seat Headrest的单曲《Famous Prophets (Stars)》


	26. 15th February,02:29

我在情人节吃Tesco买的香草味甜甜圈，巧克力甜筒，和海底捞的素食自热火锅。我看《通灵之战》，在灵异综艺里看到柯本。我和别人说，为什么他们都要说是courtney杀了柯本，我因为之前两集对他们神力建立起的信任都要崩塌了。我说柯本那么爱考特妮，但这句话很干瘪，说服不了谁。  
我也不知道。今天我觉得很多事情都没有意思，不过也不只是今天。晚上我看了一篇令我难受得眼睛胀痛的故事，和朋友说了很久很久。综艺里的通灵者说只要你真正想要什么，他们总会来的。可，很多人想要的很多东西一辈子也来不了，年幼时发生的事牵扯住他们，究其一生也迈不出这条河流。  
我想到很多事，又没想很多事。我没头没尾地说不再期待恋爱，有人安慰我说会有的，可我确实不再希望了。我从没因为别人的恋情感到过嫉妒。我想要的不是恋爱感觉本身，可我也不确定我想的是什么。我看的书里的主角也不知道做什么说什么，可他知道见到谁后他就会明白一切。虽然他再也见不到那个人，但他总归是知道的，总归是有一条路可以去走。我没有，也不清楚我是否希望有。  
我不讨人喜欢，也不擅长讨人喜欢。我不喜欢人又需要人，不擅长联络情感又渴盼旁人依恋，太得寸进尺。我想我总得放弃一个，所以我一个人紧缩。  
两点四十了，情人节已经过去了。今天伦敦又有风暴。


	27. 17th,February,01:42

我尽量去避免再去听有一些歌。因为我会不停地回到某一个模糊的时间段，陷入到莫名的情绪中。我很难形容。今晚我在一个很受欢迎的朋友的提问箱辗转很久，打出问题又删掉。我想知道如何能让人多喜欢一点，我想知道如何和别人交流，我想知道什么时候我才能不这样畏手畏脚又瞻前顾后。支支吾吾难成整句，这些年来勇气一直在慢慢消失。我不想再因为社交难过。有时候会想很多事，可是想得多没什么用。我想我真的太差劲了。  
我想回到很久很久以前。


	28. 29th,February,19:04

从各种意义上来说都是难忘的。四年才来一天的日子。  
最近心情总不太好，因为很多事情。今天想开了。我认清了一些人也感激一些人。有的人不需要我多说就了解我的心情愿意理解我，谢谢。有的人不说也罢。  
从前我以为去年暑假我开始喜欢他是我情绪的转折点，现在知道不是。今天是。要去告别很多事情，承受很多非议，分清各种朋友，最后一定可以迎来一个新的光明的开始。


	29. 02:36,1st, march,2020

今天最伤心最气愤是因为你。他这些天被黑我已经很难过，你也知道，或者你装作不知道，或者你压根不在意我的情绪。错了就是错了，成年人该学会为自己的行为买单了。不是所有的事情都是别人的错。我说过很多很多遍，他对我很重要。我也说过很多很多遍，骂粉丝可以，和他有什么关系，他最无辜了。既然你都选择当做没听见，当我面一句话不提，转头就去微博黑他，那么是你自己决定的不要继续当朋友。我顺你意。  
我删你，告诉你为什么我生气。我还和你说不好意思。但你别理解错了，我说不好意思仅仅是因为看在我们两年的关系，不是因为是我的错。我忘记拉黑你微博，删完你的下午点进微博首页又看到新鲜黑他转发。你怎么好意思在微博里说你还因为骂他觉得愧疚。你但凡有一点点难过都不会这么做，你的愧疚是装给自己看的，只能感动你自己。况且本来骂他本人就是错误行为，为什么要说是因为我才不跟风骂，这个逻辑本来就有问题，我没有那么大的脸。既然因为我不跟风骂，何必又在今天微博转发这种东西。  
更何况这两天和我不怎么熟的路人朋友都有在安慰我。你做了什么呢？哦，你发了一些企鹅摸头表情包，然后在微博上攻击我很重要的人。  
你说既然我哥对我重要到这个地步你也无话可说，我只觉得好笑。我很多次说过他很重要。你曾经也很重要。如果你，哪怕有一点点在意我的心情，在意我的看法，都不会去诋毁对我很重要的人。做了这种事转头又来指责我不看重你，不觉得莫名其妙吗。究竟是谁压根不在意谁，可能是因为过分自私才觉得谁都欠你的吧。  
这件事究竟是谁做得过分我相信你心里不可能不明白。不是我魔怔了，而是这件事让我看清你了。花了两年，挺长一段时间。  
以后我再也不会相信互联网友情，因为知人知面不知心。


	30. 01:47,3rd March,2020

哥哥我又在哭了，我真的好难过啊。  
今晚喝了一晚上的酒，还是胸口很痛。我都已经这么难过了，我真的不敢想你是什么心情啊哥哥。  
以前我说我不甘心啊凭什么烂人能得偿所愿。我认了，我接受正不胜邪了，只要你能开开心心健健康康我什么不甘心都可以咽下去，我真的都认了啊哥哥。我求求你一定不要有事啊，我真的要疯了啊哥哥。  
我真的真的真的很爱你啊哥哥。可能别人觉得好笑觉得无法理解，本来情绪就无法感同身受，我也没有强求。但是你真的是在我生命最黯淡的时候给我光，一直一直给我希望给我温暖，你就是这么好的人，我一见你就会笑。哪怕到今天我哭了这么久，我也没有后悔喜欢你。你特别好，你是发生在我的世界里最好的事情之一，你真的真的对我特别重要。  
我好崩溃啊哥哥。我好醉但是第一次醉了之后还不开心，一直一直哭。  
为什么会这样啊，暴徒为什么可以不受任何惩罚啊。  
哥哥我不想知道答案了，我全盘接受了，只要你开心啊，拜托了。  
只要你还能开心地笑，我就没有什么和解不了。  
拜托你了啊，真的拜托了。


	31. 09:14

以前我情绪最坏的时候会写文，但现在我知道这里从来都不是片净土。哪里都不是，有人的地方都是一样的恐怖。  
做了一些决定。  
可能以后再也不会打开ao3了，我以为的言论自由也要被剥夺。我不想成为恶人中的一个，那我就沉默下去吧。


	32. 一切的终点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成长痛。

以前有朋友说可能可以写信给你的时候我开心得要命。我搜罗好看的信纸：在伦敦真的很难找到；去每个博物馆时都为你挑选明信片，在诺丁山的集市看小东西时也想到你，买了你名字的刻章。我还没开始写，因为我要先变得很好。我想也许也许我从IC毕业时真的能first，我就要着手给你写一封长长的信。可能会从我以前爱意喷涌的小片段里截取一些可能没那么会吓到你的片段，整理整合成为一封点到为止又感情充沛的粉丝来信。我还想过很多，但现在都被毁了。  
我两天没去学校了，我没有力气，提不起精神，睡不着还头痛欲裂。我知道我不该被影响，但是做起来永远没说的那么容易。  
我连表达爱意都要仔细斟酌怕伤害到你，我对你珍惜到这个地步。我以前羞于发送私信，总觉得有种失去保护般的裸露感，现在我给你发一条又一条，因为我不想让你打开消息时只能看到加害者的言语。可是我不想让你看到我也很难过。我总想着不能表现出来。你已经很艰辛，我不想我的情绪又拖拽了你。我一边哭一边尽量给你发积极的消息。我不想用国内的APP因为恶意密度太大。我在ao3上写，但很快我发现我一直把它想得太好了。有人的地方就是地狱，我真的明白了。  
只要你好好的，拜托你了。那封信也许在我能不再一直流眼泪的时候就写。  
这就是最后了，我和ao3和以前的所有圈子告别。我还要花很长一段时间才能不会一想到这些事就要干呕。我朋友问，是我们长大了还是世界变坏了。但这成长痛来得太凶险了。


	33. 02:34，Feb 24th, 2021

之前在微博看到有人说，人生翻篇，不只是要告别那些坏的曾经。好的经历，好的朋友，好的爱，也要过去，那么才是真正的翻篇了，才能拥抱新的人生。我想，如果是我自己，那么翻页的举动从我十八岁的暑假开始，在2021年新年来临时完成。我已经很久不再经历 mental breakdown了。我还是希望末日降临，可也因为很多事很多人留恋。我还是会焦虑，但不再伤害自己。有时候甚至期待第二天的到来。我猜想一切都在向更好的方向发展了。  
我有时候想我也终于变成了一个平凡的人吧。但我觉得做平凡人也不错。  
我在爱人。因为这少数人，我可以慢慢地接纳整个世界了。  
晚安，我的朋友们，虽然你们应该已经睡了。晚安，弟弟，虽然有时候很讨厌你，但是还是对你没有办法。晚安，爷爷奶奶，周五一定做蛋糕带过去给你们尝尝。晚安，爸爸妈妈，你们是我能有的最好的爸爸妈妈。晚安，肖战，希望明天后天和以后的每一天你都可以快乐。晚安，我喜欢的每个有趣的人。晚安，世界。


	34. Chapter 34

其实也接纳了自己了。虽然有时候还是不太讨人喜欢，虽然社恐，虽然笨嘴拙舌，虽然笑起来奇吵无比，一喝酒就成为废话大王。可能没我自己以为的那么聪明，但也绝没有我自己想的那么完蛋。绝对不丑也不胖，只是瘦点更好，除了发际线太高，也逐渐开始接纳一切了。我只是一个普通的人，不特别好也不特别坏。


	35. 世界尽头

昨天夜里久违失眠，想起来之前写过这样的东西，于是又点开邮件看看这里。想起很多很多事情。我和我不太擅长做饭的朋友都变得开始擅长，爱和我打发时间的朋友有了男友，前段时间陆陆续续和初中的一些好久不见的朋友见面，和朋友跑步，甚至开始跳舞。今天也是不错的一天，虽然看论文看到精神紧绷，可遇到了很好的导师和同学。我想我以往生活的秘诀是don’t stay too positive,现在的我会愿意期待一些了。很多之前没做完的事会想让它结束，先从这里开始吧。  
不想说以后都会很好，只能说我会尽力去爱的。


End file.
